1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods for disposing a material by droplet ejection, display devices, methods for manufacturing a display device, and electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to the structure suitably used for a color filter or an electrooptic device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In various display devices, color filters have been generally used for performing color display. In the color filter, dot-shaped filter elements in various colors, R (red), G (green), and B (blue), are arranged on a substrate composed of glass, plastic, or the like in a predetermined pattern, such as a stripe pattern, delta pattern, or a mosaic pattern.
In addition, as display devices represented by electrooptic devices, such as liquid crystal devices or EL (electroluminescent) devices, for example, there have been display devices each having the structure in which display dots are arranged on a substrate formed of glass or plastic, and the optical state of each display dot can be controlled independently. In this case, liquid crystal or an EL part is provided at each dot. As the arrangement of the display dots, for example, a lattice pattern (dot matrix) is generally formed in which dots are arranged in the longitudinal and lateral directions.
In display devices capable of performing color display, for example, display dots (liquid crystal or EL parts) corresponding to the colors R, G, and B described above are generally formed, and for example, three display dots capable of displaying an image in every color form one pixel. Accordingly, when gray scale of each of the display dots included in one pixel is independently controlled, color display can be performed.
In a process for manufacturing the display device described above, display elements (that is, liquid crystal or EL parts which form filter elements of the color filter or display dots, described above) may be formed in some cases, for example, by applying a photosensitive resin to a substrate, performing exposure and development of this photosensitive resin to form a lattice-shaped partition (bank), and supplying droplets which are ejected by a head or the like to regions defined by the partition mentioned above followed by drying. In the process described above, since the display elements are not necessarily patterned for each color by a photolithographic method, compact display devices used for mobile electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones or mobile information terminals, can be efficiently formed, and in addition, an advantage can be obtained in that highly precise and fine display devices for use in projectors or the like can also be easily formed.